


about me!

by maiselocked



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: this is just a short post to explain what fandoms i write for and to tell you some other stuff if you're looking at my account!
Kudos: 4





	about me!

hi there!

for starters, thank you for taking the time to read this! i really hope you enjoy my writings because i work really hard on them and i use writing as an outlet for my mental health! it really means the world to me when i know people enjoy my work and i appreciate every comment, kudo, bookmark, and hit. 

so i write a lot of reader-inserts because i enjoy reading them and writing them (i'm single and living in a small town so reader-inserts make me feel like i'm not leading such a boring life haha!) but i do write some of my favorite ships as well. the next few bits will just be a list of my fandoms, characters, and ships that i have wrote and will write for:

 _shows_  
criminal minds  
supernatural  
sherlock  
the umbrella academy  
the marvelous mrs. maisel  
fleabag  
good omens  
+a few more but these are the big ones

 _my favorite characters_  
spencer reid  
aaron hotchner  
sam winchester  
castiel  
rowena macleod  
crowley macleod  
sherlock holmes  
mycroft holmes  
greg lestrade  
klaus hargreeves  
diego hargreeves  
midge maisel  
+i have a lot of fav characters and will write for just about every single one!

 _my favorite ships_  
midge maisel and lenny bruce  
sam winchester and rowena macleod  
sam winchester and eileen leahy  
dean winchester and castiel  
fleabag and the priest  
sherlock holmes and irene adler  
midge maisel and susie myerson  
crowley and aziraphale

i take requests! i take requests! i take requests!   
i will write for any sexuality, gender, etc. just specify in the request!   
i'm not comfortable writing non-consensual, heavy abuse scenes, or anything of that nature. 

anyways, thank you for looking at this! i appreciate it a lot, i really do. i hope you enjoy my work! please send in any requests you have! have a good day!


End file.
